


I'll be Home for the Holidays

by krispykreeper



Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, i love them, its a high school reunion, the dsmp are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispykreeper/pseuds/krispykreeper
Summary: Sapnap gets up from his seat and puts his glass to the sky, “To friendship!”“To friendship!” they all say as they lift their cups into the air.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: DSMP but they're theatre kids [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983188
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	I'll be Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey a hot pile of garbage but this is some filler stuff while im in the middle of writing a big angst fic so enjoy :D

Wilbur has been standing at the train station for nearly twenty minutes waiting for Technoblade and he’s starting to get a bit antsy, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. The weather was cold and he rubbed his hands together, trying to get rid of the coolness the harsh winter breeze carried. The train stop is cold, the fresh snowflakes slowly falling down while the streetlight emanates an orange glow onto the train tracks, it was quiet, a nice quiet Wilbur thought.

The brunette shifts from foot to foot, the cool feeling in his toes getting rid of the warmth he so desperately needed right now. He sighs as it dissipates and stuck his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone, opting to call a certain pink-haired man, “Hey Techno? Are you coming to pick me up or what”? Right as he said that, he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders, “Wilbur!” The pink blur laughs, “You made it!”

“Of course I did, I wouldn’t miss this reunion for the world.” The brunette replies as he turns and hugs his friend back.

Man to Wilbur it felt great to hug his brother again, even though they called every week it could never compare to being there physically. “What took you so long, nerd? I thought you keeled over from a heart attack from how long it took you.”

Techno scoffs, “You wouldn’t want a nerd driving you to the rental cottage then. You can walk there yourself.” He said as he started walking back to the elevators of the station.

Wilbur puts on his most pitiful, doe-eyed face as he follows after the other man,”Aw c’mon Techno~ Not even for your favourite brother?”

“Phil is my favourite brother.”

The brunette sputters in protest as the other chuckles as his surprise. They start walking through the station towards the parking lot, passing by dozens of other reunited families and friends. “So what’s the ETA of the rest of the DSMP?”

“Well, George, Sap and Dream are currently trying to thaw their frozen tires with coffee, don’t ask they’re desperate, TEN and Fundy are incoming in five, and the rest of the DSMP is already at the cottage.”

“It’s still pretty early. You should try getting some sleep.” Techno continues as the two approach his Honda Odyssey.

“Please, you need my supervision when you’re driving.” To be fair, Techno is the worst driver in the DSMP. And yes, he has run a stop light before, but shh don’t bring it up.

“You don’t know if I improved my driving or not, do you have any faith in me?”

“No I do not.”

Techno rolls his eyes, “Next time we have a DSMP reunion I’m getting Tubbo to drive you.”

“I bet he’d be better than you, though.”

“Perish.”

* * *

Techno’s grey Honda Odyssey pulls into the rental cottage’s driveway, the cottage sat on a lake, the lake frozen covered on top of it like a blanket. Surrounding it were dozens upon dozens of green pine trees and frankly. WIlbur thought the view was amazing, the sky clear and was a mix of reds, oranges and pinks, the colours mixing into a beautiful dusk sky. The first thing Wilbur could see was a large, fully decorated Christmas tree and tons of familiar faces mingling through the room.

Wilbur gets out of the car with his overnight baggage and his guitar before going with Techno to the front door.

“Wilbur! You’re here!”

The brunette is wrapped up in a hug from Niki. “How’s college?” He questions as he returns the hug.

“Good! It’s a bit tiring, but I wouldn’t give it up for anything.”

Wilbur hangs up his coat and shakes off his boots, “So, where’s everyone sleeping?’ He asked, gesturing to his bags in his hand.

“Oh right! All of the rooms are bunk beds. They all have eight beds if that’s okay with you.” Niki states as they start walking through the hallway leading to the sleeping quarters, “The DT, Karl, Quackity, Skeppy, Punz and Bad have this one,” She continues as Wilbur peeked his head into the room and was greeted with a bunch of hello’s and hi wilbur’s from his childhood friends. They turn the corner to another room, this one being way cleaner than the other. “This one is your’s, you're bunking with SBI, TEN and Fundy.” 

“Where’s Sam, H and Schlatt sleeping?”

“Oh, those three are sleeping on the couches in the living room.” She says as she starts walking out, “Also be sure to come down for dinner, we’re starting soon”.

Wilbur plops down onto the last remaining bed, his face with a wide grin plastered onto it. All he felt was nothing but euphoria, he was surrounded by his friends for the holiday season. It’s the happiest he’s been since entering college. Nothing else could make this better.

Time passes and he hears a call from Sam, “Guys come down it's dinner time!”

Wilbur races from his bunk to a seat at the long table. He plops down and is sitting beside Schlatt and Dream, the entire table being jam-packed with food and people.

“Alright, Sam cooked this time so it’s a guarantee that it doesn’t taste like shit.” Fundy states as he lunges over the table to grab a slice of the turkey that was in the middle.

A loud “Amen!” comes from the table, from Tommy actually.

Dream shovels a handful of mashed potatoes into his mouth, “At least it’s not like last year’s Thanksgiving dinner by Quackity.”

The person in question made an offended squawk, “Hey! I take pride in that dinner!”

Bad passes the gravy over to Skeppy and raises a brow to Quackity, “You mean the ashes that you put on our plate because you burned down the entire kitchen?”

“It’s not entirely my fault! Skeppy and Schlatt were there too!”

“Hey don’t blame this on me, you knew that Skeppy and I can’t cook.”

“No I didn’t!”

The DSMP’s bickering was interrupted by a loud shout, “Hey Punz throw me a roll of bread!” Karl exclaimed as he readied his hands to catch the piece of food. “Hell yeah! Go long!” The blonde replied from the opposite side of the table.

Punz got ready to throw the bread through the air, his fellow theatre kids egging him on just like they did during highschool. The blonde tossed the roll with the true strength of the past stage crew member he was, Karl catching it and dropping it onto his plate. As he did, the entire table erupted in a mountain of cheers from the rest of the crew.

They spent the rest of the night laughing and reminiscing about the old times they had in highschool. At some point Tubbo brought up that one time when both Eret and Niki drew on Phil’s face with their makeup brushes, Phil was embarrassed from the memory to say the least. 

As they neared the end of the night and before they all went to sleep in their respective rooms, Sapnap got up from his seat and put his glass to the sky, “To friendship!” he said, the others catching on to what he’s doing.

“To friendship!” they all say as they lift their cups into the air.

Sapnap goes for another round, “To the DSMP!” he declares, prompting the rest of his friend to clink their glasses together in the middle of the table.

The moment all of their cups meet, Wilbur looks around the table of his friends and feels a giddy warmth spread from his chest to his face.

“To the DSMP,” he echoes, a smile spread on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!!


End file.
